bloodandhonorfandomcom-20200214-history
Sith Undead/Deathtrooper Rules
The ancient Sith prided themselves on their sorcery and alchemy skills. Even before the rise of Naga Sadow, the Sith had unlocked secrets that corrupted the very fabric of life in the galaxy. In an attempt to find a path to immortality, the Sith created an artificial form, bastardized, staving off true death, but leaving a being in a crude state of undeath. Corrupting the Force and life, the Sith were able to produce a virus through their alchemy which allowed a body to still remain animated and semi-conscious, even after death. By affecting the brain and the midi-chlorians in living creatures, the Sith created zombie-like creatures out of infected or near-dead specimens. These “creations” were mindless abominations of life, inherently of the Dark side, and often nearly uncontrollable. Only powerful Sith could find ways to control these creations, turning them into tomb guards or terror-inspiring troops to be spent on enemies. Always risky, very few Sith dared to tread into this territory. The promise of immortality baited some, however, causing them to delve into the secrets of ancient holocrons in an attempt to refine and perfect the ancient ways. Darth Scabrous was nearly successful, using a combination of alchemy and sorcery that included the sentient Murakami Orchid and a Light side sacrifice. He met his demise before his plans could be fulfilled, though. Centuries later, Darth Vader would make a similar attempt, only to have the project spin out of control and nearly threaten the galaxy. In 3 ABY, while investigating the derelict, Eidolon Station, the crew of the Lightning's Ride encountered a group of these infected individuals on the station and on a ancient starship drifting in the vastness of Wild Space. The crew was able to vanquish the threat without falling victim to the virus. Game Play with the Sith Zombie Virus The virus/sickness is not naturally occurring. It is a pure corruption of life brought about by the Sith. There is no known medical cure for the virus, but it can be affected and destroyed by the Force. Characters facing the threat of the virus need to be steadfast and vigilant in order to keep from falling victim to the virus themselves. If a character comes into contact with the virus, the ONLY way to be cured is with the use of the Force powers Control Disease or Control Another’s Disease. Non-Force-sensitive characters coming in contact with the virus only have a limited time before they fall victim to the virus. Once infected through bodily fluids from a creature that is infected, a character may only have up to 30 standard hours, at the most, before the virus consumes them. In some rare instances, strong individuals have been able to stave off the effects a bit longer, but they always succumb to the virus in the end. Body fluids from a zombie can and will infect another living creature, unless neutralized by Control Disease or Control Another’s Disease powers. The most common source of infection is through a bite, but blood, mucus, or saliva can carry the virus and infect a creature, if it comes into contact with a mucus membrane. The base difficulty of the Force powers Control Disease and Control Another’s Disease apply to neutralize the virus. If bitten or exposed, a character rolls 5D to determine the number of hours a character has left before they succumb to the virus and are converted. The character can make opposed resistance rolls, to increase their survival time. For the first 2 hours the character must resist an Easy Difficulty Strength check. For each additional hour, the difficulty level increases by one level. Once the character fails the opposing check, they begin the process of succumbing to the virus, being converted in the number of hours determined by the 5D roll. After the time is up, the character medically dies, but is resuscitated by the virus internally, which restores base life functions to the victim. The character now becomes an undead zombie, capable of spreading the virus freely. The character is completely corrupted by the virus and cannot be reversed. Zombies upon conversion are reduced to semi-intelligent creatures. They reduce the Dexterity attribute by 2D to a maximum of 3D. Knowledge is reduced to 1D, regardless of species. Mechanical and Technical are reduced to 0D, with any skills under those attributes reduced by 4D. Due to the nature of the virus, zombies are still capable of working some equipment, albeit with hampered abilities. Perception and Strength attributes are the only ones to remain the same. All skills under those attributes are wiped out, however. Only Search remains the same. If the original Search skill was not improved, the zombie gains 1D above the attribute. Brawling and Climbing/Jumping are changed to 3D, regardless of original skill level and converted, base attribute. Zombies retain any natural body weapons upon conversion. Any natural armor, such as shells, are retained also. Force Points and Character Points are wiped out to a total of zero as these are manifestations of the Force and cannot be used by the undead zombies. Dark Side Points are automatically increased to six. The ONLY exception to the above stated conversion rules are for the conversion of Force-sensitive individuals. Force-sensitive individuals retain their traits/attributes and skills for 3D weeks. Unfortunately, the virus corrupts the mind and flesh of a person, eventually, and quickly, turning them to the Dark Side. After the number of determined weeks pass, a character begins to feel the effects of degeneration. Attributes and skills are reduced by 1D per day until they match the above stats listed. High level characters can stave off the effects for longer. A Force-sensitive character infected with the virus, having no Dark Side Points prior to infection, can stave off the turn to the Dark side for a short amount of time. Each day, they may make a Willpower check against an ever increasing difficulty. The first difficulty is Easy and increases by one level every day. If at any time, the character fails the roll, he/she automatically receives 2 Dark Side Points due to the corruption flowing through their body. As always, once a character receives 6 Dark Side Points, they have succumbed to the Dark Side and are no longer available as a PC. The characters will then actively give in to the taint of the virus and seek to fulfill their own selfish plans until they succumb to the virus. Force-sensitive characters, as stated above, with Dark Side Points, must make a beginning Willpower check which starts at a Moderate difficulty. The same rules as stated above then apply. Force-sensitive characters infected with the virus can only use the Force until they are completely reduced to the normal zombie level. Due to the corruption of life within them, they lose 1D from their Force skills per day, also, until reduced to 0D. Zombies are immune to skills such as Bargain, Con, and Persuasion. They are extremely susceptible to Affect Mind, Control Mind, and other mind-based Force powers. Zombies automatically roll 1D+2 to attempt to resist mind-based Force attacks. If their opponent fails the roll or rolls a mishap, the Zombie is automatically unaffected and immediately attacks the opponent. Only Force-sensitive zombies that have not succumb to the virus may resist as per normal rules. D6 RPG Stats Type: Typical Undead DEXTERITY 1D KNOWLEDGE 1D MECHANICAL 0D PERCEPTION 2D Search 3D STRENGTH 2D Brawling 3D, Climbing/Jumping 3D TECHNICAL 0D Special Abilities: Bite: The bite of the undead is infective to any living creature that receives a damage result of above a stun level. See the above description for effects on targets that are bitten by the undead. Story Factors: Hunger: The undead are in a constant, primal state which causes them to want to feed at all times. Their only desire is to feed on living flesh. Noise Attraction: The undead are drawn to noises, especially loud noises. Once a noise is heard, the undead cannot be distracted from investigating a noise, as it could be a potential food source. Force Points: 0 Dark Side Points: 6 Character Points: 0 Move: 5 Equipment: Tattered clothing Category:House Rules